


The cat and the leopard

by IAmNotOneOfThem



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Cat!Q, Cotton Candy Fluff, Fluff, Horrible porn, Hybrids, M/M, Right tracionn?, Snowleopard!Bond, Syrup fluff, Tails and ears and cats, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNotOneOfThem/pseuds/IAmNotOneOfThem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q has cat ears and a cat tail, Bond has the ears and the tail of a snow leopard. They may fancy each other, or not. Bond can't cook. Oh and they also have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cat and the leopard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracionn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/gifts), [rerumfragmenta (from tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rerumfragmenta+%28from+tumblr%29).



James' fingers ran over Q's spine, and he watched the other man shudder even though there were layers of fabric, a shirt, a cardigan, between their skins. James could feel the heat of Q's through his shirt, and his tail gave a lazy waggle as he smirked.

Q always played so hard to get. Hard to woo and to court, though deep inside he was just as interested in James as said was in him.

He only rose with the challenge, and Q provided him the most beautiful one he had ever found himself subjected to. He wanted to take Q apart, dig beneath all this self-control and attempts to hide who he was, and he was determined to show him the beauty of letting go and be who he was.

It couldn't have been healthy nor comfortable to hide his tail, James spoke out of experience. The sheer thought of it made him purse his lips, baring his teeth in a snarl.

Q didn't even look impressed, if anything he appeared to be amused.

"Do me the pleasure and go eat dinner with me?", James all but purred out after moments of silence, breath hot against Q's ear which he spoke into, nose burried inside the unholy mess of curls on top of Q's head.

"I have to work, double-oh-seven", Q mumbled.

James reached out to run his fingers over the bulge at the back of Q's trousers again, feeling something soft give in as he put slight pressure on it. He could only imagine the amount of pain Q had to be in, and he wanted to relieve it and make him relax for the probably first time in ages.

It was soft under the touch, probably with thick and fluffy fur similar to Q's curls, long and thin. James wanted to touch it and run his fingers over it over and over again, and he wanted to kiss it and make Q purr. And for that he had to get him out of the office, and he'd rather not have to drag him out by force.

He could, of course, but it would destroy every chance he could have with Q.

Q gave a shudder as James' thumb caressed the base of his spine, rubbing over the bulge carefully. He could see the younger man bite into his lower lip and he had to give a smile, wondering if he was suppressing a purr or moan, or if it was both.

"You worked all day. If I'm not mistaken you even worked through the one before, if not the whole week", James took a step backwards, ears standing up as he awaited a reply, "You are overestimating your own physical abilities."

"I am not-"

James raised a hand to shut him up and leant down until their noses almost were pressed together, Q's breath hitching and his eyes widening. "Q, it an evening. I'll take you to a restaurant and then we can go to my flat to share a drink or two afterwards." He winked. "We can see what the evening holds for us, my dear Quartermaster."

"I strongly dislike restaurants."

The agent shrugged. "Then I can cook for us and you'll come to my flat instead." James smiled. "I'm an excellent cook, if you have to know."

Q raised an eyebrow, leaning back a bit. "What if I say no?"

"Then I'll have to force you, which I would hate to do of course. As much as I'd love to know you my guest."

"You are persistant."

James winked, leant over and ruffled Q's hair, letting his fingers brush his ears. Q purred, and the elder grinned.

"I have been told, yes. I'll pick you up at seven, and I'd tell you to wear a suit but I know you don't have one, and especially not one with a hole in the back."

Q frowned at James as he turned around, and the agent could feel his glance laying on his tail as he waggled with it. "Hole in the back?"

James waggled again. "Tail. Hole. Hole for the tail. Something I can only recommend, it offers wonderful freedom." James curled his tail around his waist and turned, winking at Q before he disappeared.

He only could see the other's blush as he passed the glass wall he was sitting in front of, and it made his heart flutter and his tail waggle enthusiastically.

xx  
xx

James could cook, but apparently not today.

He messed up the noodles, and he nearly set his own tail in flames as he tried to put the fire in the sauce pan.

All because of Q. The curly-haired, skinny and pale Quartermaster with his love for computers and hatred towards his cat-traits, as it seemed.

James couldn't think a clear thought. He wanted to do so many things to him and none of them were entirely innocent, most involved the lack of clothes and the slide of skin against skin.

He wanted to kiss, to lick, to nibble and touch, he wanted to take Q apart inch by inch and make him come undone, he wanted to taste and cherish and he wanted to make him scream.

Maybe he would this evening, James thought as he looked down at once was a piece of beaf, mashed potatoes and noodles, if Q wouldn't end up dying from laughing too much at James Bond not being able to cook.

But he usually could cook, that was the problem. It only was that he could not cook today. As much as he had tried, and the several pans could sing the song of pain and pleading that he shouldn't try again, it had not worked.

James rubbed his eyes, hair on his tail standing up in annoyance and aggression, and he briefly wondered if he would have enough time to order some food. Some fish maybe, given that they both were felines.

There was a knock

James sighed, pushed the food into the bin and went to open the door.

The first thing he saw was the glimpse of something black and furry, before he could see the faint blush on Q's cheeks steadily spreading out to his nose.

It made him smile as he reached out and put a hand on the small of his back, pushing him inside carefully before he closed the door. 

Q made a small noise of protest, but it died in his mouth as James wrapped a hand around his tail, stroking down it to the tip, and instead of telling James to stop he only purred and closed his eyes.

It was just as fluffy as James had expected it to be, with fur like silk and as black as Q's hair. It was thinner as James', but softer, and as he ran his finger over the base of his spine where the tail started Q made a sob-like noise and arched his back, eyes snapping open and wide as he looked at James in confusion and surprise.

"I set the food on fire", James explained calmly, voice barely a whisper, "And as horrible as that is I decided to skip over dinner, the glass of wine or two and go straight to the dessert."

"That was kind of cheesy", Q purred out, flicking his tail against James' hand as he drew away again.

James chuckled, moving his hand away and listening to the most beautiful whine he has ever heard.

"Cheesy does not mean it's not of any use, my dear Q", James mumbled, reaching out and gripping Q's neck carefully, applying the tiniest bit of pressure, just enough to-

Q _melted_ against him and James only managed to keep him up by wrapping an arm around his waist, ignoring the flutter of contentment it sent through him. He smiled against the mop of Q's hair, and gently knead his skin, just to see how he would react.

The younger man purred, dropped his head on James' shoulder and arched his back. James could see his muscles move underneath his shirt and jacket, saw the flick of his tail as it curled itself around James' right wrist, the hand resting on the small of Q's back as a warm weight.

"Oh look at that kitten", James chuckled, inhaling Q's scent deeply, "Did I find your weak spot?"

Q gave some kind of noise James figured had been supposed to be denial but ended in a mixture of purring and meowing, and as he moved suddenly he sent both of them on the ground.

James gasped as he suddenly had a lapful of Q, but given his original plan he couldn't quite complain.

He only squirmed and Q did the same, until he leant against James and looked up at him. The elder felt his sharp bones against his thigh, but there were worse things. And he could comb his fingers through Q's hair without the Quartermaster complaining, hence his ignorance of bones palpable.

Q breathed in and out, and he smiled up at James who smiled back as much as possible.

"I came here in expectation of dinner and I got an assault", Q mumbled.

James waggled his tail at him to make him shut up and Q immediately tried to get it, with both of his hands and probably his tail too, but it was wrapped around James' wrist and he apparently was too lazy to move it.

"Are you complaining, kitten?"

Q whined as he couldn't reach the tail, and he tried to sit up but James pushed him down again, lips brushing Q's nose in a chaste kiss. He was met with silence for a moment, and took it as a sign to kiss him on the lips.

There were many things one could say about James Bond, but he wasn't hesistant nor scared of getting slapped should his affection not be returned.

He had been interested in Q for so long, and now that he had him so close he would never let him go again. Felines never mated for life, it was something mostly canines did if James remembered his books correctly, and James usually was a lady's man, but there was something about Q which made his spine rock in his body and make him want to kiss every inch of skin.

He only wondered what stopped him from doing it.

Nothing. A sense of politeness and the appropriate behaviour of a British gentleman, but he doubted that Q would pay much attention to that with the way he tried to get hold of James' tail, even with the elder's lips being away from his own by only an inch or two.

He leant down, lips brushing over Q's, and the cat-hybrid went all tense before he lifted his head and kissed back.

Q's tongue was rough as it licked over James' lips as if it wanted to ask for more access - access James immediately granted, and took on his own. Rough like a cat's and rough like James' own, of which he happened to know that it felt wonderful and incredible on heated flesh.

Q moaned into the kiss and wrapped an arm around James' neck to pull him close, and James happily let him.

He wrapped his thicker tail around Q's and felt a sting of something warm, feral and hot boiling in his lower stomach as Q smiled. Only drawing away as he had to breathe, Q closed his eyes and rested his forehead against James', both probably giving an interesting picture.

Laying there curled up on the ground, tails twined, Q between James' legs, and both panting, when James had intented to take things slow.

Screw that, he had waited for Q far too long for a mind to stay sane, and James Bond had never been known to be a very patient man. He took what he wanted, he was a god in bed and for once he wouldn't be annoyed with 'Aw's' and picking on his ears like he was used to with his partners in bed.

They said sleeping with one of one's own race was the wisest thing and James understood why, because no woman in the world could give him the feeling Q did as he rubbed his tail against James', and no woman could make his heart flutter like that as he closed the distance between their lips again, Q gasping so innocently it nearly broke every of James' determination not to just take him right here on the carpet.

"That's not how I expected things to go", Q purred, claws lightly scratching over James' neck down his shoulders, trying to slide his jacket down onto the ground, "I have to say I'm surprised."

"How come?", James asked, shrugging off the apparently offending piece of fabric, "I never were subtle about my flirting."

Q blinked, then blushed.

James had to resist the urge to laugh and destroy his chances on getting into Q's pants, and instead just lowered his head to nuzzle Q's cheek, kissing down his jawline to his neck.

He made Q purr, his ears twitching and his tail waggling happily, James hardly being able to keep along with his own because he didn't want the contact to end.

"You seriously didn't notice that I was flirting with you?"

Q nodded. "I... I'm not good with such things."

James chuckled lowly and bit into Q's neck, and the other man gave a loud moan, laying his head back to offer more skin.

"Then let me tell you one thing, Q, so we both are clear", he muttered, licking over the mark he had left, "I am going to take you into my bedroom. I'm going to make you come apart, and I'm going to fuck you into my mattress until you scream."

He felt the body against his shiver, and felt something twitch against his thigh. James smirked, lifting Q up and tapping his leg to encourage him to wrap his legs around James' waist as support.

It also happened to press their groins together, which made James gasp and bite into Q's neck again, not deep enough to draw blood but he left marks. They would be visible, and Q wasn't the type to wear scarves or high-collared shirts.

Everyone would see it.

Something inside James growled and made him kick the door of his bedroom open without any care, and the moment he was close enough to his bed he put Q down on it to crawl on top of him.

Q was all soft skin under James' fingers as he freed him of his cardigan, tie and shirt, all white and smooth. He could see Q's ribs and the faint trail of hair down his navel to his hip, disappearing under his trousers. There wasn't any hair on his chest or on his arms, which was ironic considering how much he had on his tail.

James kissed down his neck to his chest, enjoying the way Q squirmed under him, his tail curling around James' as much as possible, and licked over one of Q's nipples. The moan he drew from Q was music in his ears and he gently bit into the hardening nub, teasing it with his tongue and teeth.

He could feel Q's spine rock in his body. Q arched his back and moaned again, digging claws into James' shoulders while he tried to rip his shirt off at the same time. It was an useless attempt but James took mercy and stopped to take his shirt off, then worked on his trousers and then Q's.

Only as they were naked he went back to his licking and sucking, one hand resting on top of Q's hipbone to make him stop squirming so much. Slightly irritating, and distracting when Q's half-hard erection was always pressed against James' stomach.

James' goal was to drive Q wild, and he was determined to go through with it. A little wild cat, going feral and all bothered. The thought made James smirk and he leant down further, taking in the head of Q's cock without any warning.

Q shouted, making some strangled noise alike a sob, and pushed his hips up, but James kept him still as he began to suck.

It was awkward at first, because it was their first date **and** their first time together, but Q was responsive and James was eager and experienced.

He licked over Q's shaft and sucked on the head while pressing his thumb against the skin behind his balls, rubbing there gently. Q moaned and lifted a hand to press it on his mouth, but James caught it and pinned it onto the bed, right next to his own head.

The tiny bit of teeth he used were Q's punishment, and the sob was the purest noise James had ever heard. It also made him growl around Q's cock and made him swallow it whole before drawing back with a loud obscene pop.

"Am I moving too fast?"

Q nodded.

"Should I stop?"

Q shook his head and drew James up to crush his lips on James', tongue dancing against tongue, all teeth and moans, and hands running down James' side and over his back to his tail.

Feeling Q's fingers around it made James moan, his ears twitch and his back arch. Q smiled and flipped them over, kneeling between James' legs and kissing down his spine to the base of it, where the tail appeared. He kissed the base, then up the tip, rubbing his cheek against it with a purr.

James too purred and sat up, curling his fingers around Q's neck and drawing him close.

For several moments they just sat together, breathing and listening to their hearts beat in unison. For this moment he could even ignore the painful throbbing in his cock, or the precum leaking from Q's, if only to, well, breathe.

It was only as Q mumbled a "Do you plan on fucking me today or do I need to finish on my own?" against James' lips that he stopped being mesmerised by something as trivial as a heartbeat, and only as he saw Q's smirk he spinned him around and pinned him down, kissing him again softly.

"Legs over my shoulder", he mumbled, and as Q did he reached out to his middle drawer and took out a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms, "Have you done this before?"

Q flicked his tail against his leg and James smirked. "Don't ask stupid questions, Bond."

"And here I thought you like me."

Q rolled his eyes at him and before he could say something James poured a decent amount of lube on his finger and pushed it inside him. Q made a delicious noise, all high-pitched and coming from his throat, and James carefully pushed a second one in.

He stretched Q open and was slow about it, gently and loving, more than he had ever imagined himself to, but with the way Q's body shook under him and trembled, and the way he moaned made him wonder about why he had never taken Q to bed before. Taking it slow simply wasn't his style.

So as soon as he had Q stretched open enough, and begging him to finally do something, he rolled the condom onto his own cock and slicked himself up.

"Ready when you are."

Q huffed, wrapping his arms around James' neck and curling his tail around his waist. "I was ready from the moment your lips were around my cock on."

"Move your tail away." James waggled with his own. "I can't thrust into you with that thing in the way."

Q frowned. "Thing? I beg your pardo-"

In a fluid movement James thrust into Q, and both of them moaned at how good it felt.

Q was tight. He was hot and warm, and he clutched around James as he rolled his hips forward, and he moaned and sighed as James got faster and faster until he came, and Q followed him over the edge in a matter of seconds.

He cleaned them up with his tongue and Q moaned, curling around James the moment he lay down next to Q.

The younger put his head on James' chest and curled his tail around James' torso, and in a display of affection James wrapped his around Q's, and his arm around his waist, tucking him closer.

"Well?"

"Well?"

James smiled. "How was I?"

Q hit his chest and hissed, but he purred the moment James' fingers were in his hair, petting softly. "Mmh..."

James shook his head, lay his ears against his head comfortably and then closed his eyes, listening to Q's breath as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the beautiful artwork of rerumfragmenta on tumblr, who drew cat!Q and snowleopard!Bond and mostly did it by tracionn's request. So that's for both of them, I guess.


End file.
